Pie Time
by Halliwellchik37
Summary: What happens when a strange and unknow demon attacks without the Charmed Ones' knowledge? Just read it...it is pretty funny!!


Pie Time

By: Halliwellchik37

**~*~*~*~*~**

D/C: You Know what?  If we owned Charmed, we would not be writing this, now would we?  No!!  Other People own it, okay?  Get it?  Got it?  Good!

A/N: Enjoy our story, and don't forget to drop a review!!

**~*~*~*~*~**

It was a typical Saturday afternoon in the Halliwell manor.  Phoebe ate a piece of pie.  Piper walked in.  Phoebe threw the rest of the pie at Piper.  It was funny.  Piper played a pipe, while eating the pie off her face.  Leo walked in.

Piper said, "Hey honey, want some pie?"

Leo's reply was, "Um, no…not if its gonna get messy."

Phoebe laughed.

Piper asked Phoebe, "What's so funny, sis?"

Paige walked in and then she fell over the rug.  Everyone laughed, except Paige.  Phoebe said, "Well, that is…funny I mean."

"You are so right, Phoebs," Piper said, still laughing.

Leo said, "I gotta go because 'they' are calling."  He leaned down to kiss Piper but then had second thoughts when he remembered the pie.

"Pie Paige?"  Piper asked.

"What pie, Piper?"  Paige said answering her question with a question.

"What do you mean what pie?  This pie," Piper replied pointing at her face.  Piper again played her pipe.  Piper then said, "Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!"

Phoebe and Paige laughed at their older sister.

Leo orbed back in.  Piper asked, "What did they want?"

Leo replied, "They wanted some pie."

"Right," Piper said sarcastically, "What did they really want?"

"Well to tell you about a demon…the pie demon."

"Are you serious?"  Piper asked her husband.

"No, I was being sarcastic," Leo said sarcastically.

"So you are serious?"  Piper asked.

"Yes," Leo said seriously.

"Okay, so tell us about this demon…of pie," Piper said.

"Well, to begin with…it has already attacked," Leo explained.

"It has?  How?  When?"  Piper asked, baffled.

"Yeah it has.  Right now it possesses Phoebe," Leo said very seriously.

"Oh no, get it out of me.  AHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  Phoebe screamed.

"Oh, I have an idea…lets keep you in a box until we can get a swimming pool," Piper suggested.

"Why do have to keep me in a box until we get a pool?"  Phoebe asked.

"More importantly, why do we need a swimming pool?"  Leo asked.

"Oh, Oh, I know, I know!!"  Paige exclaimed loudly, "To swim."

"Paige is right," Piper said.

"What in the world does that have to with the demon that is possessing Phoebe?"  Leo asked, completely not getting the swimming pool thing.

"Nothing," Piper replied, "I have just always wanted a pool."

"And the box is for, what exactly??"  Phoebe asked.

"To keep you in till we get the pool," Piper said.

"Is anyone else confused?"  Leo asked.

"Yes," Phoebe said.

"Yes," Paige said, "but I get the part about the pool."

"I'll go check the Book of Shadows," Piper said suddenly as she ran from the room.  Everyone in the room looked confused, but before they realized it Piper was back with the book.  She said, "Look, here on this page."  She opened the book to a page entitled 'Reasons to keep Phoebe in a box.'  The page looked suspiciously like it was scribbled in Piper's handwriting, but Phoebe, who didn't seem to notice this looked very intent on reading the page.

The page read:

Reasons To Keep Phoebe In A Box: 

**She threw a pie a Piper.

**She is not standing up.

**She looks like a monkey.

**She is related to Paige.

**She is sitting in the kitchen.

**She has hair.

**She is near Leo.

**She knows who Kit is.

**She can't rub her head and pat her tummy at the same time.

**She is unable to start her hair dryer.

**She can't sing.

**She changes her name so that she won't have to be put in the box for being Phoebe.

**She can't spell her name.

**She is taller than Piper by one inch.

**She has left her green right sock in Paige's room for the third time this week.

**She knows martial arts.

**She is reading this page in the book.

Thank you for reading this very special page in the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe had a comment for everything on this list.  For 'She threw a pie at Piper' Phoebe said, "Okay, well I did do that, but that is a totally bad reason to keep me in a box."  For 'She is not standing up' Phoebe just stood up.  For 'She looks like a monkey' Phoebe said, "I do not…that is just mean."  For 'She is related to Paige she said, "So, why is that a reason to keep me in a box?  Piper is related to Paige, too.  How come that isn't a reason to put her in a box?  Leo is technically related to Paige, too.  By Marriage."  For 'she is sitting in the kitchen' she said, "not any more…now I am standing in the kitchen."  For 'she has hair' she said, "Yeah, well, I ain't shaving it off my head."  For 'She is near Leo' she said, "I'm moving, I'm moving."  Then she moved away from Leo.  For 'She knows who Kit is' she said, "Of course I do, she's my cat, too."  For 'She can't rub her head and pat her tummy at the same time' she said, "I can, too."  Then she tried and realized that she couldn't.  For 'She is unable to start her hair dryer' she said, "I can, too.  I did this morning, I think."  For 'She can't sing' she said, "Do Re Me Fa So La Ti Do."  Piper, Leo, and Paige booed her.  For 'She changes her name so that she won't have to be put in the box for being Phoebe' she said, "Good Idea, wait, I guess it isn't since I can get put in the box for that, too."  For 'She can't spell her name' she said, "P-H-E-O-B-E."  Everyone laughed because she really couldn't spell her own name.  For 'She is taller than Piper by one inch' she said, "nuuh…I am taller than Piper by two whole inches."  Piper got a tape measure and proved her wrong…she was only taller by one inch.  For 'She has left her green right sock in Paige's room for the third time this week' she said, "It was my left sock, not my right sock."  Then she looked at her feet and saw that she was wearing one green sock, and it was on her left foot.  For 'She knows martial arts' she said, "Anyone wanna take me on?  Hyah!"  Paige then pushed her over.  Everyone laughed.  For 'She is reading this page in the book' she said, "You can't prove that I just read this page in the book."

Piper pulled out a tape recorder and played back Phoebe saying, "I just read this page in the book."  Piper laughed and said, "Ha ha…I just did!"

"Okay, but you don't have a box any way," Phoebe pointed out.

Leo reminded her, "We bought that new freezer at the club last week and brought the box home, just in case of an emergency, like this."

"I'll go get it!"  Piper said a little too excited.  She came back 22 seconds later with the box.  She said, "Get in Phoebe, the book said so.  You have to."

Phoebe got in the box.  Piper sealed the box with packing tape.  Then she poked one small hole in the top of the box.

Phoebe's voice came from inside the box, muffled, "When are we getting a pool?"

Piper replied, "On Your 57th birthday."

"Oh, okay," Phoebe said, "Can I have some pie, please?"

Piper said, "So that reminds me, what are we gonna do about this pie demon?"

"I don't know," Leo said, "We could make a Pie to tempt the demon out then vanquish it with that spell."  Leo pointed to a piece of paper lying on the table that said:

**TO VANQUISH THE PIE DEMON**

**Have a piece of pie**

**Then you will die**

**Goodbye**

"I love this spell," Piper said, "Phoebe memorize this spell, because you will have to say it with me and Paige from inside the box."

"Okay," Phoebe said, "Got it."

Piper then cut a hole in each side of the box then asked Phoebe, "Do your hands fit through these holes."

"Yep," Phoebe said.

Piper made a fresh blueberry pie.  The demon floated out of the box and went toward the Pie.  Then Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said, in unison, "Have a piece of pie then you will die goodbye."  Then the demon burst into flames.

*~*~*~*

A/N: Look…you know what to do…review.

*~*~*~*


End file.
